Kráľovná zlodejov
by JealousJello
Summary: This story is translated to slovak language. Original author is: APseudonimo - thank you for beautiful story :) Castle AU: V časoch tyranie kráľa Brackena sa ľudia môžu spoliehať iba na to, že Kate Beckettová a jej zbojnícka družina budú mať dostatok peňazí na zaplatenie ich daní. Ale čo sa stane, ak Šerif Lockwood pošle Richarda Castla infiltrovať sa k Beckettovej mužom?
1. Prológ

_Kráľovná zlodejov_

** Prológ (úvod)**

* * *

Boli časy, keď svet nemal vysoké budovy a luxusné vily; keď veľkomestá boli len malé mestečká a lesy boli plné bujnej vegetácie. Bol to čas, keď skupina, ktorá sa hrdo nazývala _Zbojnící_, kradla bohatým a dávala chudobným.

Zbojníci boli muži či ženy, ktorí urobili niečo protiprávne vo svojej zemi a ak chceli prežiť, boli nútení žiť a skrývať sa v lesoch. Boli ako rodina, rešpektovali a starali sa jeden o druhého. Žili v mieri.

Určite sa pýtate, ako je možne, že tlupa zlodejov a porušovateľov zákona spolu žije v harmónii. Je to preto, že to nie sú zlí ľudia. Sú to obete týrania Kráľa Williama. Zlý kráľ so sídlom v _House of Bracken _vysokými daňami využíval svojich poddaných. Každý, kto odmietol zaplatiť ich dane sa musel postaviť tvárou v tvár šerifovi New Yorku, Halovi Lockwoodovi.

Vláda Kráľa Williama a jeho šerifa sa označovala za temné časy a nikto sa im neodvážil odprovať. Nikto okrem skupiny zbojníkov, ktorí nasledovali rozkazy svojho vodcu: Katherine Beckettovej.

Katherine Beckettová sa narodila šľachticovi a jeho žene. Oni tiež bojovali proti diktátorstvu Kráľa Williama. Beckettovej mama položila život za svoje ideály a teraz bol rad na Kate, aby bojovala za to čo je fér a správne.

S Beckettovou ako vodcom sa Zbojníci pokúšali dosiahnuť aspoň kúsoček spravodlivosti. Oblečení v zelených súpravách, vyzbrojení lukmi a šípmi čakali, kým budú koče bohatých prechádzať okolo aby ukradli bohatstvo, ktoré prevážajú. Vždy, keď niečo ukradli, Kate všetko spravodlivo rozdelila medzi svojich mužov, každému jeho právoplatný podiel.

Kate svojim zbojníkom nikdy nedovolila, aby zabíjali nevinných ľudí. Ich cieľom boli skorumpovaní a bohatí ľudia. K chudobným bola milá a často im pomáhala, dávala im peniaze, aby mohli zaplatiť dane Kráľa Williama.

Beckettovú veľa ľudí z miest v blízkosti lesa zbožňovalo. Považovali ju za kamarátku, ktorá im vždy pomôže, keď to budú potrebovať. Považovali ju za matku sirôt a ochrankyňu chudobných.

Boli tu iba dvaja ľudia, ktorí túto ženu nenávideli. Kráľ William a Šerif Lockwood. Ale nič čo urobili nezastavilo Beckettovú v plnení jej misie alebo neprinútilo ľudí nenávidieť ju. Keď už nemohli potrestať Beckettovú, zvíšili dane a trestali poddaných; zatvorili školy a vypálili stajne. s každým kráľovským príkazom ľudia milovali Beckettovú viac a viac.

Vtedy sa Kráľ William rozhodol do lesa poslať špeha. Muž by sa dostal k zbojníkom, naučil sa cestu k nim, naviedol k nim Kráľovu armádu a zbavil by sa ich raz a navždy.

Muž, ktorého si vybrali na túto nebezpečnú úlohu, bol syn najznámejšieho špióna všetkých čias, Richarda Castla.

Toto nie je príbeh o láske. Toto je príbeh o klamstvách a zlyhaní. Príbeh, ktorý nemá šťastný koniec ale je plný sklamania a falošných nádejí. Toto je príbeh Kate Beckettovej, Poslednej Kráľovnej Zlodejov.


	2. Beckettová

_Kráľovná zlodejov._

**_Beckettová (prvá kapitola)_**

* * *

Kate sedela na konári stromu blízko pri okraji cesty. Zbojníci išli na lov a ona sa rozhodla zostať a sledovať pocestných. Povrávalo sa, že Kráľ organizoval veľkú párty a veľké párty znamenaju bohatých ľudí prechádzajúcich cez les. Bohužiaľ, vyzeralo to tak, že klebety neboli pravdivé.

Keď počúvala vtáky letiace pomedzi stromy, zbadala, ako mladý muž prechádza okolo. Oblečené mal staré a zašpinené oblečenie, takže Kate sa neobťažovala s ukrývaním. Zvedavo ho pozorovala. Bolo nezvyčajné, ak poddaný cestoval sám, iba ak išiel na koni – ale tento nemal žiadnu spoločnosť, konskú ani nijakú inú.

Zbadal ju skôr ako by to Kate očakávala. Pocestný mal príťažlivú tvár s párom nádherných modrých očí. Už dlhšie sa neholil, ale zarastený vzhľad mu pristal. Usmial sa na Kate ale nepovedal nič. Tipovala, že ju pozoroval tiež.

Beckettová sa neobliekala ako typické ženy. Nosila úzke nohavice a kožené topánky. Aj napriek tomu, že na sebe mala tri alebo štyri vrstvy tričiek, jedno z jej ramien bolo vždy nepokryté. Kožený opasok ktorý držal oblečenie tesne okolo jej tela, zároveň umožňoval nosenie noža pritisnutého k jej boku. Vlasy mala zopnuté do jednoduchého vrkoča, silno kontrastujúci s účesmi väčšiny paničiek. Bolo jasné, že Kate nie je nejaká panička – ako keby jej na tom záležalo.

„Čo pre vás môžem urobiť?" opýtala sa po chvíli.

„Volám sa Richard," predstavil sa muž. „Hľadám Beckettovú."

Urobiac rýchle rozhodnutie, Kate sa tvárila ako keby bola len nejaká iná osoba. Výhoda nikdy neukazovať svoju tvár spočívala v tom, že len niekoľko mužom vedelo, kto vlastne je. Vždy bojovala s kapucňou na hlave a dary poslala po jednom zo zbojníkov. Nikto naozaj nepoznal jej pravú identitu.

„Môžete ma za ňou vziať?" opýtal sa Richard.

„Z ktorej rodiny pochádzaš?"

Zoskočila zo stromu, luk v ruke a odhodlane k nemu vykročila. Kate sa nerada skrývala v tieni, keď ju muži hľadali.

„Castle" Dovolila si ukázať prekvapenie. _Castle_ bolo meno všetkých bastardov z Kráľovstva.

„A čo chceš s Beckettovou?"

„Chcel by som sa pridať k _Zbojníkom_." Rick objasnil. „Šerif na mňa poslal svojich mužov. Zaútočil som na jedného z nich. Snažili sa vypáliť dom mojej sestry." Všetko to bola lož, ale znel dosť presvedčivo. Veď na to bol aj trénovaný.

Kate si ho detailne obzerala, snažila sa rozhodnúť či je jeho príbeh pravdivý. Zdvihla obočie a bez ďalších slov si dala prsty do úst a zapískala.

Na Richardovo prekvapenie sa zničoho nič sa zjavil čierny kôň. Kate vybrala kúsok látky a podala ho Richardovi. Pozrel sa na ňu, na jeho tváry bolo badať zmätok.

„To je načo?" opýtal sa.

„Myslíš si, že ťa nechám vidieť kde je náš domov?" odpovedala sucho Kate. „Oči si môžeš zakryť až keď vylezieš na koňa."

Vyliezla na zviera prvá a potom pomohla Castlovi sadnúť si za ňu.

„Teraz si zakry oči a svoje ruky mi daj na pás."

„Prečo, dotýkanie sa na prvom rande," povedal s úškrnom. „Trochu trúfalé, nie slečna?" Kate prevrátila očami.

„Chcem si byť istá, že počas cesty nebudeš pokukovať naokolo."

Richard si zaviazal oči a ruky si položil na jej pás. Bez zraku sa Richard zameral na sluch a hmat. Počul spev vtákov, rieku pretekajúcu okolo, zvuk konských kopýt na prašnej cestičke. Rieka: tá bude preňho dôležitá pri určovaní, kde _Zbojníci _žijú. Spoliehal sa, že podľa zvuku kopýt bude schopný odhadnúť vzdialenosť medzi ich miestom a najbližším mestom. A cítil aj jej upokojujúce teplo. Takmer pri ňom stratil koncentráciu.

„Takže, toto robíš s každým mužom, ktorého nájdeš v lese?" zavtipkoval.

„Iba s tými, čo si prajú smrť." Odpovedala Kate nonšalantne. Počula ho, ako prehltol. Samozrejme, že to bolo neúmyselne: Richard Castle sa nebál ničoho.

„Prečo by si niečo také hovorila?" pýtal sa.

„Pretože ľudia, ktorí sa chcú pridať k _Zbojníkom _sú buďto odvážni alebo hlúpy." žena vysvetlila.

„Takže, ktorý z nich si ty, Richard Castle?"

Skôr, ako stihol odpovedať, kopla koňa, zvyšujúc ich rýchlosť. On sa jej pása chytil pevnejšie. Jazdiť so zavretými očami vôbec nebolo príjemné.


End file.
